


Strapped Phantom

by kingkjdragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Addiction, Foot Fetish, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Slutification, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A Deal is struck that leads to the Fall of Danny Phantom





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Rp this time with my friend Eric, we own nothing

Desiree flew through the school, trying to avoid Danny Phantom, she shook her head. The Ghost boy could be anywhere. She turned invisible, ducking into the locker room before materializing. 

Dash was stripping of his football gear muttering to himself "I can't believe Coach made me clean up the equipment, man i am ripe i need a shower"

Desiree saw Dash, she knew he bullied Danny Fenton she smirked and flew over. "I am the Wishing Ghost! What do you desire most! And, I'm feeling generous today, if you grant a special wish for me, without asking, I will give you unlimited wishes, without me" she smirked.   
Dash was a little stunned as he was standing there in just his jock strap and replied with a confused "sure?" 

Desiree smirked. "I want you, to make Danny Fenton your jockstrap. Your unlimited wishes will allow you to swap between his human form and underwear form."  
Dash smirked "really you want to give me unlimited wishes just to step up my game on humiliating Fenturd. What is in it for you?"

Desiree smirked and shrugged. "I did say not to ask, but if you must know, he is Danny Phantom and I need him out of the way." she replied  
Dash laughed and said " All i have to do is say i wish that Danny Fenton/Phantom would become my jock strap and i get unlimited wishes? What are the limits on the Wishes?"

"That's right" she mused as she waved her hands, warming up the magic as she smirked. "Hardly any, but do what I ask and break him down to a dick loving bitch for your pleasure, and you'll be able to make yourself the richest, and most popular man in the world." she smirked. "Even, stay young forever."  
Dash stood tall and stated "I Wish that Danny Fenton/Phantom would become my jock strap. Also I Wish that Desiree could choose who's wishes she grants other then mine and that she can only grant me wishes that effect me or Danny Fenton."

Danny Phantom burst into the room just in time as Desiree smirked. "So shall you wish it" she replied before a blast of light went off, and suddenly, Dash could feel a brand new, white jockstrap tightly hugging his massive cock and balls. 

"D-dash!" struggled Danny, though, unable to move; Dash able to hear Fenton in his mind.   
Dash groaned "he is a perfect fit, pleasure doing business with you but i wish that no one will notice anything different with any wish i make except me and Danny."

She smirked and nodded as Dash received a watch. "Your wish has been granted, and for all your other wishes, hold the watch and make it and it shall be granted." she laughed before vanishing. 

Danny groaned, Dash able to feel Danny on his cock and balls. "D-dash, please, change me back, your nuts, and c-cock" he said, the smell getting to him.  
Dash laughed "why would i break my deal Fenturd?" and grabbed the watch wishing he was clean instead of taking the jock strap off  
Proceeding to get dressed and head home while thinking up nasty things to do to Fenturd.

Danny tried to plead with Dash. "C-come on, please Dash!" he exclaimed. "I'm Danny Phantom, okay? I need to stop Desiree and I can't do that if I'm hugging your nuts, please!"  
Dash arrived home and stripped down to just the jock strap before laying on his bed "let me give you a taste of your new life" he started rubbing his crotch causing his cock to grow to 10 full inches of thick man meat"  
stretching the strap but not coming out of it

Danny mentally sighed, Dash wasn't accepting his plea. Honestly he thinks it was only making the jock hornier. "N-no, please!" he moaned as Dash's cock stretching into his face, his thick cock right in his face   
Dash moaned as he started to rub his cock faster and faster working up a heavy sweat on his balls as he worked towards an orgasm

Danny moaned. "D-dash!" he exclaimed as he was able to smell his big, sweaty balls as Dash jerked his cock right in his face.  
a few minutes latter dash sprayed the first of many loads to cum into the jockstrap moaning "oh yeah you deserve this Fenturd"

"N-no, D-dash please!" he moaned out as he felt himself covered in Dash's warm, thick cum. "P-please" he moaned out, feeling himself drink down the thick load as it seeped into him before the jockstrap was clean of any cum.   
Dash stood and removed the jockstrap placing it on the doorknob to his bathroom "i will be right back i need to make a few surprise wishes for my enjoyment"

Danny hung on his doorknob and did nothing, he couldn't move and his mouth tasted of Dash's warm cum. He hated it but at the same time, the taste was amazing.  
Meanwhile in the bathroom Dash stood in a pair of new Black Ankle socks and laughed going through the list of wishes he had just made " lets se turned Foley into socks but i cant hear his thoughts, made it so any time a player from the football Team masturbates their cum would be absorbed into Fenturd, and I made it so that i can cum with a mere thought and no outward sign of my orgasm not even me getting hard. That should be enough to break him."  
Dash then walks out and puts the jock strap back on before laying down to sleep letting his mind wander on what else he should wish for.

His wishes were granted with ease, suddenly Dash able to hear Danny moan as the jockstrap became a bit more damp; football players were masturbating and Danny drank it all down. "D-dash...p-please..." he begged weakly as Dash fell asleep.   
the next morning found dash rubbing his morning wood in the jockstrap and shooting a very sizable load into it "how was your first night Fenton?" he asked with a smug grin

Danny was also awoken but moaned, the load soaking into him; he groaned. drinking it all down with difficulty but with no choice. "D-dash..." he begged weakly, with less of a plea, as he was slowly starting to enjoy this.   
Dash quickly dressed and rushed of to school. In home room only two students where absent Danny and Tucker.

The teacher called role and shrugged off their absence and continued class as normal as Danny slowly stopped begging, soon he gave in and Dash felt Danny moving his tongue, right across Dash's big, sweaty nut sack.   
Dash decide to make use of the wish he made last night and with but a mere thought came in to the jockstrap   
he then sent the thought ' you like it don't you Fenton?'

Danny moaned inside Dash's mind as he swallowed more of Dash's cum; he struggled to say this but nodded. "Y-yes..." he said weakly.   
after class dash went to the bathroom and made another wish so that every 5 minutes a male student would have an unnoticeable orgasm and there cum would be fed to Fenton

Danny heard the wish and pleaded, knowing this would break him. "N-no...p-please!" he begged before Dash could hear Danny, gargling down cum.   
by the time the day came to an end and Dash was once more alone in the locker room after practice Fenton had swallowed over a hundred loads of random cum  
Dash Wished for Desiree to appear before him in the locker room

Danny was moaning, exhausted and broken, his mouth filled with cum and the taste of it as he hugged Dash' cock and balls. 

Desiree appeared, smiling "Yes Dash?"  
"thought i would let you know i completed my end of the deal." Dash said with a smirk while wishing for danny to turn human

Desiree smirked and laughed. "And now what do you plan to do?" she asked. 

Danny returned to his human form and dropped to his knees, completely naked with his small cock; fully hard as he looked up at Dash and kissed his clothed crotch.   
"keep him as a cum-dump, just thought i would be nice and see if there were any more problems of this persuasion that you need to have me solve at a latter date and to let you see i did as asked'

She laughed and shook her head. "No, no not right now anyway, go on have your fun with him. I'll call you if I need your help once more." she said before vanishing.   
Dash grinned as his erection throbbed and removed the regular jockstrap freeing his 10 inch cock to smack Danny in the face

Danny moaned as Dash's massive cock smacked him in his face, he leaned in and started to make out with his cock openly; kissing and sucking the head.   
"go ahead and suck it down and maybe i will let you have another treat and a friend" Dash laughed

Danny leaned in and moaned and started to suck Dash's cock, using his tongue to work the shaft as he leaned in, taking his cock balls deep. 

Dash decide to make a wish and suddenly a replica of his own dick was at the entrance to Danny's ass and it slammed in to the tight virgin hole with little resistance

Danny cried out in pure bliss as he was shoved into Dash's crotch, Dash' replica monster cock fucking his virgin hole. Danny moaned and sucked Dash's cock harder, working for his warm cum.  
"I wish i could here what the old you thought of seeing himself like this and lets let Foley lick my feet and my cum-dumps"

Dash could hear Fenton begging himself to listen, to not give into Dash, that he had a job to do. 

Danny's ears perked up hearing Tucker's last name, what had Dash done to him? 

Tucker appeared at Dash's feet and ran his tongue over them, moaning  
"this is the life" moaned Dash as he shot a load down Danny's throat and the replica shot a load up his hole

Danny moaned loudly as he drank down Dash's cum and felt it bury itself in his ass. He moved his mouth off Dash's cock and started to lick his sweaty balls. "How can I serve you master Dash?" 

Tucker moaned, sucking Dash's toes, naked, his ass out as he moaned.   
"i am going to give you a choice Danny you can either have the entire football team fuck you or all your enemies which would you rather and as for you Foley here is a replica to plug your hole" Dash finished with a laugh

Danny moaned, bouncing on the replica of Dash's cock. "Please let my enemies fuck me! I want them to see my new place under you!" he begged. 

Tucker quickly took the replica of Dash's cock and shoved it deep in his hole, moaning loudly.  
"very well i Wish for all of your male enemies to appear here naked and horny" Dash stated  
in a cloud of smoke Danny's enemies arrived starting with Skulker who had a thick 7 inch cock

Danny saw Skulker and walked over to his old hunter and knelled before him, Dash's replica cock still in place, Danny moaned seeing Skulker's cock and kissed its head. "How can I serve you?"  
"suck ghost child"  
and another figure came out of the smoke it was Johnny 13 and he lived up to his name with a 13 inch long but very thin dick in between his legs "now here is a sight the Brat that gave us all so much trouble"

Danny moaned and leaned in, eagerly sucking Skulker's massive cock as he got to all fours, sticking his ass out showing the large cock buried inside; Danny's eyes were completely glazed over, he was a perfect cock slut   
the replica vanished as Johnny stepped up and so he slid in starting a fast pace " you are a insatiably child aren't you" chuckled Skulker

Danny moaned in pleasure as his hole was stretched out by Johnny's massive cock. He nodded, eagerly sucking Skulker's thick dick  
soon it became to much and the enemies started to blur together 

Danny moaned, taking load after load of cum from his former enemies, soon he was on his stomach, hole gaping and face covered in cum.   
but the magic of the wish was truly devious because of the last two that appeared   
they where none other then Vlad Masters and   
Jack Fenton

Danny moaned seeing them, he got to all fours and crawled over. "P-please give me your cum, please!" he begged as he stared at them  
Jack mindlessly lined his 9 inch dick up with his sons hole, while Vlad fed him a thick 8 inch cock

Danny moaned like a bitch in heat as he was skewered onto his father and old enemy, moaning as his mouth encircled Vlad and his hole welcomed Jack  
dash laughed as he had tucker Bouncing on his hard 10 inch cock now just as addicted to cum and cock as he was to feet

Danny moaned, his eyes begging for them to cum inside him. 

Tucker moaning, eagerly bouncing on Dash's massive cock as he became and addicted slut like Danny.  
Jack shot a potent load into Danny's gaping hole and Vlad shot down his throat then the smoke and everyone but Danny, Tucker and Dash disappeared

Danny crawled over to Dash and started to lick his superior master's feet as he moaned. "H-how can I serve you?" he asked as Tucker bounced, begging for a load of cum.   
"sleep both of you"


End file.
